


Run Till You Drop

by PosiPops



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Muteness, and trauma cuz whats a good sona without that spice of trauma?!, but not really ig, hermitblr school au, the sona is b i r b hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosiPops/pseuds/PosiPops
Summary: Something for the Hermitblr School AU!In which, hermits are teachers and the students are the fans.After years of suffering a birb breaks free and runs into an opportunity.AKABirb baby smaCKs into hermit's resident Spoon and gets saved.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Run Till You Drop

Twigs snapping and panting could be heard as ~~Red~~ Posi ran. She didn't know where she was running, just following your bird instincts where never a grand idea but it's what freed her from that horrible place. Every bone in her body was screaming, even her wings, for her to stop. The hospital/lab gown was ripped to shreds by the bushes and trees but no matter, She needed to be free of that place

"Argh-!" Oh no. Posi looked up and saw a mustached man. She stumbled back wide-eyed and shielded her face with her wings. "Hey, hey. It's ok...I won't harm you," the man said as he held his hands up in faux surrender, "I'm Mumbo, I work at the school here." The man- Mumbo- pointed to the large building behind him then squat down to Posi's height. The avion in question pulled back her wings to gain a better look at the tall self-claimed teacher. 

"What's your name?" Mumbo said in a soft tone, treating her slightly like a scared animal. Maybe that's what she was, just a scared wild animal, running in a blind panic. Posi raised her hands to her neck then mouth, making an X over them. Did he understand? Her voice was nothing but sounds of her squeezing air to scream or squeak depending on its need. "Oh." That's all the man said before pulling out his phone. 

Curiosity killed the cat, in this case, the bird, as she crept closer to see what Mumbo was doing. 

As if sensing what Posi was doing, Mumbo gave a small chuckle as he explained, "I'm texting the other teachers..." he ducked his head in embarrassment, "I can be a _bit_ of a spoon when it comes to stuff." Posi gave a small smile, something she hasn't been allowed to do in forever, and her shoulders bobbed up and down. She was laughing. Something she hasn't been able to do since the Voice incident. 

"Alright, some are coming to check this out." He said after a beat, "Welcome to HermitCraft High."

* * *

"oi! Posi! You there?" A British voice rang out as she was softly bopped on the head with a newspaper. Posi squawked with surprise. Mr.Grian was looking at the previously daydreaming student with a small smirk, "welcome back to reality now get back to your project, you only have 30 minutes till class is over!" 

She nodded and fixed her face mask before continuing the popsicle stick building. Completely in her element and feeling the happiest she has ever been.

Yeah. She's glad she ran till she dropped.


End file.
